Marked
by eternalmarked
Summary: Normal........this reservation was anything but normal....but what can i say...I am far from normal myself. Rated M just in case Seth/OC and Embry/OC This is the only time i am saying this so here is goes. I don't own anything that deals with Twilight!


Being different is what I do. Yes I mean I am different. Well not like superhero different but like skin color and hair color different. What I am trying to say is that I just moved to La Push, Washington to live with my sister Samantha Sanchez. She sort of fits in with the crowd having long dark hair and dark eyes. She is my half sister being that her skin tone is a light tan. But me. I am very different from everyone. I have long blonde hair and green eyes. My skin tone is a pale color but not too pale. I burn easily and I don't look like anyone in this place.

"Hanna." I heard my sister call from down stairs. Damn. That time already.

"Yes." I replied sleepily.

"Are you awake?" she asked.

"Yes." I lied.

"You're lying." She said walking up the stairs. I quickly jumped out of my bed running to my closet, but she was at the door when I was halfway across the room.

"Really." She said crossing her arms. "You… really… ran."

"Yes." I replied. She laughed.

"Well hurry up or you will be late for your first day." She said then headed out of my room. Those words 'Your first day'. The only thing I dreaded since I moved here. School. I was great at school in Virginia but here. There was a chance I could fail. Especially with my dad dead. Yes my dad died well actually our parents died. It was tragic. But let's not discus that. No I had other things on my mind. One called School. I grabbed my only acceptable outfit then quickly placed it on. Looking at myself in the mirror I wished that I did not have to look so much like both of them. People would say 'Oh you look just like your dad. God rest his soul.' or 'My dear you look exactly like your mother.' It just ticked me off. I turned from the mirror and grabbed my new black and white chucks and book bag.

"Hanna. Come on breakfast is ready." She said as I reached the stairs. Slowly I walked down them trying to balance myself.

"Okay what do you got?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Cereal." She said handing me a bowl full of frosted flakes.

"Seriously." I replied. She laughed.

"Seriously." She stated folding her arms.

"Okay, then." I said grabbing the bowl. "So are you working today?"

"What do you mean I work every day." She stated walking to the fridge.

"I mean are you going to be dead set into your book today." I restated my question.

"Well actually I think that I will take a walk. You know take in the scenery." She replied looking outside.

"You lived here a month and have not seen the scenery?" I asked finishing my cereal.

"Well I have been writing a whole lot." She replied turning to me. I was glad that I moved with her. I mean living with my other sister Victoria Sanchez was nice. But there were times when she was a total well how does one say it in a nice way. Let's just say she was evil.

"Well we better be going or you will be late." She said grabbing her keys. I jumped out of the chair. Quickly I put my shoes on while she was starting the car. Through the car ride it was silent. I wondered what she was thinking as she drove me to school. She before the accident was happy, energetic and always wanting to do something outside the house. But now…now all she wanted to do was write. She keeps herself cooped up in the house 24/7. So I hope she is telling me the truth about this walk.

"Okay you have fun now." She said as she parked right in front of the school. "Wait do I need to sign you in?"

"Well..."

"Yeah lets go." She interrupted me. She shut off the car and got out before I could protest.

"Come on slow poke." She said walking to the door.

"Well you try and lug around a book bag." I shot at her. She laughed then walked inside.

"This is a nice small high school." She said looking around. All the kids in the hallway were staring at us. Small town. Sami was bouncing around making a scene which I knew I would hear about later.

"Sami would you just come with me to the office." I said trying to stop her from making more a scene.

"Well sorry." She said following me to the office.

"Good morning ladies." An elderly lady said behind the desk. She looked like most of the people in this town just with quite a few wrinkles.

"Good morning Miss." Sami said walking up to the desk. "My name is Samantha Sanchez and we spoke earlier on the phone."

"Oh yes Miss Sanchez." She said grabbing a file next to her.

"And you must be Yohanna Smith." She said looking at me.

"Call me Hanna." I said looking at the floor.

"Well here is your schedule and we are happy to have you at La Push High." She said making me look up at her.

"Thank you." I said taking the schedule.

"Okay well have fun." Sami said as we walked out of the office.

"Wait a min. Sam!" I said looking at my schedule. She stopped and looked at me.

"What." She said sounding annoyed.

"Well what kind of classes are these." I said handing her the schedule.

"Well looks like Math English History and Science….oh and Art." She said handing the paper back to me.

"Why did you pick Art?" I asked.

"Well because you always wanted art." She said defensively. It was true I did always want to take art class but since my mom and dad died I just could not draw anymore.

"I don't want to take art." I said.

"Just take it. You might remember what it is like to live again." She said then walked out of the building. Ha! Who was she to tell me I don't live anymore. She is the one who stays cooped up in that house 'writing' yeah sure. Looking at my schedule again my first class was Math.

"Room 15." I said walking down the hallway looking for the door. I was not paying any attention to where I was walking or I would have noticed him running straight toward me. BANG! Yes Bang was the sound I made as he ran me over. And the funny thing was he didn't even stop to help me. No he kept on running.

"Jerk." I said as I gathered my stuff. I got up then headed down a hall right next to one I was at. It took me 5 min to find room 15.

"So much for a small school." I said. As I opened the door the bell rang.

"Oh you must be Yohanna Smith." A young man said standing by the chalk board. He had medium length dark hair and dark eyes. He looked like all the other people in this town. Nothing like me. No one looked like me.

"You can call me Hanna." I said walking to him. He smiled.

"Sadly the only seat left is in the back of the classroom." He said pointing to the right side of the room. There were too seats there, so I assumed the other student was absent.

"Sit in the seat by the window." He said then turned to the board. I walked to the back having every one's eyes on me.

"Day one." I said to myself as I sat down. I opened my book bag and pulled out my spiral note book.

"Late again." I heard the teacher say.

"Sorry Mr. Kiowa." A male voice said. I did not look up as I was trying to grab my pencil that I dropped on the floor. Then as I reached for it a large hand grabbed it.

"Here" He said. I looked at him. Our eyes met sending sparks into my body.


End file.
